herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte (The Lion Guard)
Beshte is the son of Basi and an unknown female hippopotamus and is one of the main characters and the pentagonist in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 series The Lion Guard, based on the 1994 film The Lion King. He is a hippopotamus who along with his friends Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Ono form The Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands from threats such as hyenas. He is voiced by Dusan Brown. Personality Beshte is shown to be kind-hearted. His friendliness extends to everyone, as he acts like a big brother to the younger members of his herd, a friend to animals of all different species, and a protector of the Pride Lands at large. Beshte can also, however, be sensitive, being especially tactful when his friend Kion is unable to use the Roar of the Elders. For an animal so large and full of life, Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Beshte, who greets them warmly. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Kion's father Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. ''The Lion Guard'' Season 1 Set after the film, Beshte continues to serve in The Lion Guard alongside Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Ono and continues battling Janja and his clan, though also comes up against other villainous animals too, such as the new crocodile leader Makuu (until he reformed) , a pack of jackals led by Reirei and most recently, the spirit of Kion's great-uncle Scar (who was the leader of the previous Lion Guard, whom he killed with the Roar of the Elders after they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa). In the episode "Follow That Hippo!", Beshte and the rest of the Guard meet a group of young animals playing Lion Guard. Beshte befriends one of the animals, an elephant calf named Mtoto (who idolises Beshte) and later saves him from Janja's clan. In the episode "The Imaginary Okapi", Beshte meets and befriends a okapi named Ajabu, who has traveled to the Pride Lands to escape a leopard named Makucha. However, Makucha has followed Ajabu and refuses to stop as okapis are rare. Luckily, Beshte and the rest of the Guard are able to see off Makucha and later play hide and seek with Ajabu after he is allowed to stay in the Pride Lands by Simba and Nala. Season 3 Beshte and the rest of the Lion Guard defeat Scar and his army. After Kion is scarred in battle and Ono starts to lose his eyesight, Beshte and the Lion Guard (along with new member Anga, who replaces Ono as Keenest of Sight) leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life in order to heal Kion and Ono. In this series, Beshte and the Lion Guard come up against their old enemy Makucha and his All in One. Songs Performed By Beshte *"The Hero Inside" *"Hakuna Matata" *"Life In The Pridelands" *"Stand Up, Stand Out" *"Makin" Hippo Lanes" Gallery The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar T5-f224a9ca15ec.png Lion Guard End.png The Lion Guard Imagetlgbatlg.jpg|Beshte and The Lion Guard imagetlgfthbeshtemtoto.jpeg|Beshte and Mtoto FB IMG 1563480580181.jpg|Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Kion, Bunga, Anga and Makini in a promo picture for Season 3 of The Lion Guard. Grown_TLG.png Tumblr f5d5cdaf591e98cf1d9f9cbbf93c2eff cad414eb 1280.jpg Lion Guard Grow Up.png Imagetlgtrombbkfk.png Imagetlgcwtbqkkbbfo.png Imagetlgeotbtlgpbr.jpeg FB IMG 1522445497366.jpg The-savannah-summit (493).png Kion Rani Last Scene.jpg Battle for the pride lands (420).png Janja.jpg Beshte singing.jpg Kion and his friends as cub.png Others The-Lion-Guard-the-lion-guard-39759995-1920-1080.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Guardians Category:Sidekicks Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Merfolk Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sensational Six Heroes